


考驾照学车

by Leeermao



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeermao/pseuds/Leeermao





	考驾照学车

“帝努啊，你猜我看到什么了？！”李东赫转过来跟后桌的李帝努说，满脸都写着我有八卦你快问我是什么的表情。

“啊，是什么？”李帝努显然对一惊一乍的李东赫不感兴趣，头不抬，手里写着的习题也没有停下。

“今天在走廊我看见咱们班班花和隔壁班罗渽民一起走，俩人还靠的很近，有说有笑的”李东赫皱了皱眉接着说，“不过咱班班花不是一直说高中不谈恋爱么，果然啊，还得是罗校草出马才能采得了高岭之花。”

“嗯？你什么时候看见的？”李帝努突然停笔，盯着李东赫的脸假装不经意的问。

“就刚才课间看到的啊，不过这俩人走在一起也太养眼了吧，这俩人长得鼻子是鼻子眼睛是眼睛的，我都觉得般配”上课铃突然响起，机灵的东赫以光速转了过去以防班主任又抓到他打扰学霸学习。

李帝努低下头，刘海挡住他好看的五官让人看不到他的神情，笔尖停留在纸上晕染出一个向外扩散的小黑点。

李东赫你怎么什么都不懂，你就是个傻逼。李帝努心想。

吃了自己男朋友和别的女生的瓜的李帝努有些无法集中，盯着班花后背都快把她盯穿了，想现在就冲过去掐她的脸骂她为什么勾引自己的男朋友，想跑去隔壁班把罗渽民拽出来问他背着自己都干了些什么狗事，又想到自己，想来想去想的脑袋都疼了。

李帝努掏出了自己的手机，打开微信给罗渽民发消息

[下课你去体育器材室等我]

[好的！诺诺]对面秒回，显然也没在听课

[诺诺想我了？好感动 亲亲~]

[小诺是要干嘛？]

[快回我啊，我好好奇TT]

[李！小！诺！快回我！]

李帝努看了看疯狂接受对面消息的微信界面，按了锁屏键然后把手机放进了兜里。李帝努已经无法再继续听无滋味的数学课了，开始脑补班花是怎么和罗渽民拉扯的，越想越气，又把兜里的手机掏了出来，打开微信把置顶的罗渽民的备注改成了“狗男人”

 

罗渽民在器材室等了一会，听到敲门声就去开门，刚开门李帝努就跟小狗一样冲上来疯狂的啃他的嘴。罗渽民先是吓了一跳，紧接着反应过来一只手搂上李帝努的腰，另一只手抚上了李帝努的脑袋，安抚性的摸了摸。

李帝努感觉到嘴里有点血腥味的时候才停了下来，抬头一看罗渽民嘴唇已经被自己啃破了。

“小诺啊，你怎么啦” 罗渽民把他的头按在自己的肩膀，“今天怎么跟小狗似的，这么粘人”

李帝努头靠在罗渽民身上，一句话也不说。

过了一会罗渽民捧着李帝努的脸抬起来看，一看心疼的不行，李帝努死死盯着别处，眼里泪光打转，嘴也撅着。

“小诺呀，怎么了，别哭呀”

“李东赫说看见你和我们班韩仁英一起在走廊里卿卿我我”

“什么？李东赫那个傻逼的话你也信吗，宝贝相信我，我和那女的只是正常交流”

“你怎么证明你们只是正常交流？你这属于口说无凭”

“我还说李东赫才是口说无凭呢，小诺我发誓我对女孩子不感兴趣，对男孩子也不感兴趣，就只对你感兴趣，”罗渽民亲了亲李帝努的嘴角，额头抵着额头说“小诺我错了，你理理我好不好”

“满嘴胡扯……你今天惹我生气没法听课了都，你是不是得哄哄我”李帝努小声嘟囔。

罗渽民笑了笑，突然抱起李帝努，把人压在器材室地上的垫子上，李帝努吓到双腿挂在了罗渽民的身上喊到“你要干嘛！”

“哄你啊”说完就吻了上去。

先是像李帝努之前啃他一样，然后慢慢舔舐，时不时咬着李帝努的下唇咬着向外拉扯一下

“小诺你的嘴唇好甜，像果冻一样好吃”没等李帝努说话，罗渽民又吻了下去，长驱直入的舌尖在口腔里肆意翻搅着，带动对方的小舌一起缠绵。

李帝努呼吸突然急促来，感觉胸腔里的空气都要被榨干，只能在对方偶尔撤离时才能见缝插针的大口大口地喘气，但显然罗渽民没想给他喘息太久的机会，舌头趁着李帝努张嘴喘气时又钻了进去。

牙齿被细细地舔舐，敏感的上颚被柔软的舌尖轻轻搔刮，李帝努感觉丝丝酥麻从背脊传来，无力推开对方，只能躺平任对方轻薄无礼。李帝努无意识的迎合着对方的亲吻，眼神迷离懵懂，眼角泛着水汽。

“诺诺，我想做了”说着，罗渽民的舌头从嘴角慢慢舔到李帝努眼角下的泪痣，又轻轻的吸了一下。

“别在……啊”李帝努想制止发情的罗渽民，没想到罗渽民的手却伸到了他的裆部，隔着校裤揉捏上了他的囊袋，他张嘴说出的话还没说完，轻声的话语却在瞬间变调上扬，音量也变大。

“娜娜别，我有点怕”

“现在说这个也晚了”罗渽民另一只手钻进了校服衬衫里摸上他的乳尖开始色情的揉捏，下体已经开始站立，铃口附近已经湿透了校裤。罗渽民食指轻轻磨蹭那湿润的部位在李帝努耳边轻笑道“小诺，你湿了呢”

罗渽民紧接着含上了李帝努的耳垂，他口腔的温度很高，小肉珠被双唇紧紧的包裹了起来，一下又一下的吮吸着，然后舌尖又伸进耳洞转了一圈。罗渽民的手也没闲着，双手直接伸进李帝努的内裤，穿过精瘦的腰身来到了圆润的臀部不停的揉捏。

“小诺啊，都说了不要一直坐在那里学习不运动了，你看你屁股好像又边大”罗渽民的大手轻轻拍打着丰满的臀瓣。

“你……流氓”李帝努张嘴便是哭腔，泪水从他眼角滑落“渽民呀，求求你不要，上次做的太狠了回去都没法坐在椅子上学习了”

“宝贝我就蹭蹭不进去”罗渽民吻住滴落的泪。

当然蹭蹭不进去是不可能的，罗渽民把李帝努这样又那样，那样又这样折腾来折腾去，然后又把李帝努翻过来这样又那样，那样又这样，李帝努哭着说不要了但是罗渽民还是把李帝努再一次这样又那样了，李帝努嘴上说着不要但是身体还是配合着罗渽民这样又那样，最后两个人都舒服了。看的笃er也都舒服了。


End file.
